


Final Mission

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I know manga hange is gender neutral but for this i wrote it with she/her pronouns!, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, idk this hurt me a lot to write, so i wanted to share it with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: "I'm the one who brought everyone here. I killed my comrades to come this far. I'll take responsibility for it all."You immediately turn your head to face Hange, a chill going down your spine and a very bad feeling in your stomach."Don't you dare!"
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Final Mission

"I hope you can forgive me one day", she said while touching her beloved's face, placing one final kiss on your lips.  
"Please, don't do this. You are all I have left, please, please, stay!", you said desperately, trying in vain to grab her arm.  
Hange turned to face Levi one last time, tears running down her face, "Please take care of the love of my life for me, will you?"  
He nodded, and with a gentle but sad smirk, everything turned into slow motion.

Y/N watched as Hange walked away, as the one you loved fought by herself, taking down four of the hundreds of colossal titans on their path of destruction before being burned and trampled to death, all to save them, to save you. While you screamed from the top of your lungs, preparing yourself to run after her, you felt your body being lift from the floor as you were carried into the airship by Reiner. You knew they wouldn't be able to recover from such a massive loss if both of you were to die, but you couldn't possibly leave her there alone. You cried and screamed, trying to set yourself free from his arms but it was all for nothing. Your throat burning from screaming so much, tears falling down your face in such way that you felt like they would never stop. Grief, sadness, anger filling your body until everything finally turned black.

"I love you."

Once you were awake again, you start to question if it was all a bad dream, after all you had just heard your beloved's voice. Your eyes narrowed, leaving a confused expression on your face. How long had passed? minutes, hours, days? No, that wasn't true. You knew it wasn't a dream and exactly how long it had been since you lost Hange... You could feel it in your bones, in your heart. Everytime you blinked you could see the body of the one you loved on the ground, lifeless. "You did well, my love", you thought to yourself while trying to sit up. You didn't have enough strength to do it alone.  
Pain slowly transforming into hate, your head clouded, nails digging into the skin of your hands causing it to draw blood. It didn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore. 

"Mikasa", your voice echoed through the silent ship, causing all eyes to turn to you. Footsteps approaching until a figure sat next to you.  
"How are you feeling?", Mikasa asked, adjusting the scarf underneath Y/N's head, trying to make sure you were as comfortable as you could be in that situation.  
"Like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest."  
"Your hand!" Armin pointed out, slowly approaching your body, "Let me take care of it."  
"No. It doesn't hurt, in fact, I can barely feel anything anymore."  
"Please."  
With a heavy sigh, you allowed the blonde boy, now the 15th Commander of the Survey Corps, to touch your hand ever so gently. He tried his best to make sure the wounds were clean and well wrapped, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
"I know it's not the same, but you still have us." You turned your head to look at the source of the voice. "We'll make sure Hange didn't die in vain. We're going to stop Eren and turn him back into his old self", Mikasa said, trying her best to find out what words could help you right now, but she knew deep down there were none. Not for a situation like this.

"I know you want to bring him back his senses and I know I'm not as strong as you, but believe me when I say this, since I have nothing else to lose", a single tear escaping your eye when you finally dared to look up, Levi and the others approaching you, worry and concern in their eyes, you had never seen Levi look like that, but it didn't matter, "From now on, my one mission is to kill Eren Yeager."


End file.
